


The Two Avatars

by MrGreen5



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen5/pseuds/MrGreen5
Summary: "The next Avatar has been born... but why am I still alive?" Aang asked to himself. "Why?"A what-if and a reimagined version of The Legend of Korra.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar (ATLA/LoK). All the credits go to it’s creators, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has a vision that wakes him up in the middle of the night. Along with Roku, he concludes that his time on earth is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a story I was planning since I finished Korra a while ago and it was not until recently that I actually got into writing it, so yeah. Anyway, if you have any feedback to give me or if you just want to comment on my story, feel free to do it! That's what the comments are for anyway.

Aang suddenly woke up, it was still night and his hands were sweaty. He breathed quickly as he felt some drops of sweat coming down from his forehead. He had a nightmare, no, a vision. He calmed himself down and focused so he could remember that vision. He saw a young girl, with clothes from the water tribes, standing in front of a big city.

He sat up in his side of the bed silently, trying not to wake Katara up. Aang scratched his beard before standing up. He knew that the vision meant that his time was soon to be over. He knew he'd die at a relatively young age due to him being frozen in the ocean for 100 years.

"How will I tell this to her? To them?" He asked to himself as he sat down in the entrance of his house, which was in the new air temple of republic city.

Roku's spirit appeared in front of him, right in front of the stairs that went up to the temple from the ocean.

"Long time no see." Aang said as he smiled, trying to hide his concern.

"Do not worry." Roku said as he went up the stairs and sat down next to his predecessor. "Death is a part of life, the only difference for us is that we actually know when it's close to happening."

Katara widened her eyes as she heard those words from Roku. She was hearing behind the door of their house.

"I know, but I don't know how to tell them." Aang said, looking down at his feet.

"They already know about the cycle and about death." Roku said as he crossed his arms. "I don't see what's difficult in telling them you're about to die."

"I'm 50, Roku, I'm not that old." Aang replied.

"And? Avatar Kuruk died at 40." Roku said as he shrugged. Both laughed at that fact and then silence dominated the place.

"I don't know, maybe I'm the one who's not ready to die." Aang said as he turned to look at the stars.

"I see..." Roku said as he combed his long beard. "You wanted a beard like mine, don't you?"

Aang's eyebrow ticked as he turned to look at Roku, who was laughing.

"Sorry sorry." Roku said as he gasped for air. "I'm too old for this."

"You're dead..." The airbender gave up before finishing his phrase. "Never mind."

"I think you should just tell them, I'm sure that it'll be okay." Roku said as the sun finally showed up behind the buildings of Republic City. "And don't you worry, this world will be safe without you, it will."

"Thanks, old man." Aang said as he stood up.

"No, thank you, old man." Roku burst out laughing before quickly disappearing.

Aang's face showed annoyance at the jokes from the previous avatar, but he quickly turned his expression to a serious one. He had to reunite with Team Avatar.

* * *

Zuko quickly ran through the hallways of the hospital, he was late. His best friend, the avatar, became sick and he was progressively getting worse. He knew it was probably his time to go. He was really disappointed in himself as he didn't know if he would be there on time to say goodbye to his beloved friend. Katara wrote him a letter telling him that Aang had gotten worse. If he wanted something at that moment, it was the opportunity to thank his friend for everything he'd done for him.

As he finally found the room, he frantically opened the door. His concern-filled expression changed abruptly as he saw that everyone was looking at the window and not at the bed. Zuko wondered if he'd already passed away, but his jaw dropped as he found out what was happening.

Toph was the first one to notice the Fire Lord's presence. She gave Zuko the opportunity of watching the really what actually was happening, as everyone's back blocked the sight. As his blind friend turned to look back at him, he saw it. Aang, who was supposed to be so sick that he seemed to be about to die, was standing in front of the window, as if nothing had happened. Zuko noticed Toph's eyes as he turned to look back at her, she was crying and smiling, showing that it was out of happiness.

"H-how?" A shocked and confused Zuko asked. He was totally happy but he couldn't just ignore how weird and suspicious this was.

Aang turned from the window, showing his own confusion through his face. "I don't know. I was supposed to die."

"Oh yeah, you should be dead by now." Zuko's golden eyes widened as a deep voice behind him spoke up. The door was shut as a tall man with long black hair, using a doctor suit, approached them. "Actually, the next Avatar has already been born."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked with a menacing tone, getting ready to fight against the man.

"I'm no one who is relevant, at least not now." The man calmly said as he took his medical coat off. His blue tattoos made Aang get a totally shocked expression in his face, to the point of being just about to pass out. Katara helped him stay on his feet.

"That's impossible." Tenzin said as Sokka and Toph joined Zuko's side, getting ready to fight. "There were survivors?"

The man shrugged before speaking up again. "You'll have to find out yourselves. Anyway, I'm off."

Zuko attacked the man, but his attacks was blocked by a wind blast. Toph tried to hit the man, but he jumped through them on to the window, making Toph lose his trace. Sokka immediately tried to hit him with the boomerang, but it was deflected by another air blast from the man.

"Oh, by the way, you should probably search for the next Avatar." The man said before quickly escaping by creating a tornado that helped him reach the roof of the hospital.

Aang's gaze was lost in the nothingness, he felt that he'd been told a lie, he felt he'd been given a world in which he was the last one of his kind when he wasn't. Katara noticed the emptiness in his eyes and looked to his friends in search for help. Tenzin, Kya and Bumi were surprised as they had never seen their father in such a state.

"That's impossible, isn't it?" Sokka asked, turning to look at his friends looking for an explanation.

"It should." Tenzin answered, remembering all of the lessons his father gave him.

"Of course it is." Zuko added before turning to the door. "We have many things more to worry about."

"Wait, you actually have time to help?" Sokka asked.

"I gave up the charge of Fire Lord, Izumi is on charge now." Zuko answered, turning back to them as he spoke. "What about you?"

"You got me, I'm busy with work, you know, being the chief and all." Sokka explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"What about Aang?" Toph asked, her head aiming towards the floor as always.

"I could take him to the southern tribe if you need Katara's help." Sokka suggested.

"No, you're too busy." Katara replied as she gave Aang one more look, his gaze still lost in nothingness. She now turned to Tenzin, Kya and Bumi. "You can stay with him until he's alright."

"If you need to, we can-" Kya was suddenly interrupted by her father's voice.

"No, I'm alright, don't worry." The avatar said as he stood up. "Where shall we go first?"

* * *

Zuko could see two guards, members of the White Lotus, coming to him. His long, gray hair moved as he fully turned to them. His golden eyes recognized the little girl beside them, she was the new Avatar. He noticed her self confidence just by seeing her gaze, one that was filled with energy, determination and pride.

As the ex-Fire Lord tried to say something, the girl attacked him out of curiosity, he seemed really strong to her. Korra's little fire blasts went quickly towards the old fire bending master, who easily avoided them with fancy movements. The new Avatar was amazed by such skills, she now respected him.

"Hmm, I see you're quite an energetic girl." Zuko said, laughing afterwards. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm Korra, the strongest Avatar ever!" The little girl said. She noticed the man's scar, but tried to ignore it. "Did you meet the avatar before me?"

Zuko's eyes widened as he never expected such a little girl to already know that there were Avatars before her. "Yes, Aang was an amazing friend."

"Was he amazing? Was he cool?" Korra asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, of course he was." Zuko answered, his eyes showed some melancholy and nostalgia as he remembered the moments he spent with Aang. "Truly amazing."

"So I'll have to give my best effort to be better than he was, right?" Korra asked with a little more serious tone.

"You must be 9, right?" Zuko asked, getting a nod from the girl. He was truly surprised about how mature she seemed despite her seemingly childish and energetic personality. He was sure that he was going to be asked about his scar. "Don't worry, you'll surely be a great avatar."

"My apologies, Lord Zuko, but we have to take Korra to her training sessions." One of the guards said, beckoning Korra to continue walking.

"Training sessions? What happened with the Avatar journey?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms in the expectance of a good answer.

"The White Lotus does not believe that is an appropiate way anymore." The other guard said.

"I'm not a fan of her having this sessions at 9 years old either." His golden eyes became filled with disapproval. As he was ignored, he turned and kept admiring the sights of the southern water tribes. "Sokka has surely made a great job."

* * *

A guard was thrown away as a 19 year-old Korra struck him with a rock. Another one was struck by a combined attack of fire and water, resulting in the guard trying to block the attack with a rock wall, but failing as the attack managed to break to wall. It was one victory more for Korra, she was sure her training was over.

The cold training arena was filled with defeated men, the new avatar proved to be talented at fighting.

"So, am I already an Avatar?" Korra asked as she turned to look up at the members of the White Lotus that were supervising her, along with Katara.

"No, not yet." One of them said. "You lack discipline and you still aren't able to airbend."

"I'm sure Tenzin can help her finish her training." Katara said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right." Another man said.

"Then it's settled." Korra was disappointed because she'd need more training. "She'll sail today for Republic city, where she will meet Tenzin."

"Today?!" The young woman yelled, rolling her eyes as she was answered by a nod.

After a couple of hours, the ship had already arrived at the tribe. As the White Lotus refused to let Korra go alone, Katara offered herself to go with her, seeing this as an opportunity to visit her son, Tenzin. It had been quite a while since she'd received a visit from him. The ship left as soon as the passengers entered it. It wasn't the most fancy ship, but it was good enough to take the Avatar.

Katara was the last one to enter the ship, she took a look behind her to say goodbye to the guards that had helped her so much. Her blue eyes widened as she saw a familar person walking away. It was the man that had told them that the new Avatar had been born even though Aang was still alive. She was sure that he had something to do with the fact that her husband was still alive. She did not tell the guards about it and decided to ignore it for now, she had a plan, though, she would tell Tenzin to take her to the southern air temple, where her husband was hiding and training.

She needed to tell him that the man was still alive, and that he probably knew where every single one of them was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I know Aang died at 60 years old (approximately), but I made him 50 so him and the Gaang aren't that old at the time that Korra begins her story.


	2. Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has now isolated himself in the Southern Air Temple, where he is meditating about the current situation. On the other hand, Korra, the new avatar, is taken to Republic City by Katara.

"Who are you?" Aang asked as he kept his meditating pose, even maintaining his eyes closed. The man behind him felt a bit annoyed at the avatar's calm body language, he had found him, showing his knowledge of air temples; and yet he just gets no reaction at all.

"You know who I am." He replied, getting ready to throw an air stream at him.

Aang quickly got up and deflected the air blast, throwing the man away in the process.

"What is your name?" The avatar calmly asked. He knew that he was superior in bending, so he had no need to worry.

"You're more calm than you should, old man." Aang eyes widened as the man suddenly hit him with a stronger air blast. Continuous blasts hit his body as he was unable to move, and therefore, unable to get away from his opponent, who was getting closer to him.

The man finally got tired, giving the Avatar some seconds to react. He instantly knew he'd made a mistake as a fire blast, enhanced by an air blast, hit his arm. He quickly moved away, checking on his arm. It was totally burnt, but he wasn't sure whether he'd lose it.

Aang quickly moved towards him, blocking the air blasts with rock walls and some fire walls. The man dodged a rock thrown at him by Aang, but he was still hit by an air blast. He finally realized how hard it was to fight against the Avatar. He never thought it would be so hard, he expected a weakened legend, a decrepit old man that was far away from his prime.

"I have to admit that you surprised me for a brief moment, but you clearly lack training." Aang said as he got closer to his opponent, in a cautious and defensive fighting stance. "Now tell me, what's your name?"

"NEVER!" The man yelled before releasing an air blast so strong that it send Aang away. It was so strong that the fall made Aang break his arm. The old Avatar noticed this and instantly figured out that any chance of winning the battle were probably gone. No ability or experience could cover a handicap like that.

The man continued attacking Aang with strong and sharp air blasts. Aang was shocked to see someone perform such technique as not even him had seen such an ability within airbending. As cuts started to appear all along his body and clothes, he created a giant rock wall and escaped with his legendary air ball technique.

"Alright, now to Republic City." The man said as his let his arms go down, lowering his guard.

* * *

"Wow, this really different from the southern tribe." Korra pointed out as she walked through the city along with Katara.

"Progress has been made in this city throughout the years, but I'm not really a fan of loud places." The old woman said, keeping a kind and happy expression in her face. "That's why we stayed away from the city."

"You and Aang?" Korra curiously asked, turning to look at Katara and then back at the city. They arrived at the water tribe-like part of the city. She had been told that the city was divided in several sections; the fire nation district, the earth kingdom district, the water tribes district and the center of the village, where all 4 cultures met and melted.

"Yes..." Katara said. The old woman was quite concerned due to his husband being hidden in the southern air temple and she not knowing whether he was even alive anymore.

"How was he? As a person, I mean?" Korra asked, stopping her steps suddenly.

"Well, he is funny and a really cheerful person." Katara said while remembering one of Aang's tricks.

"You mean was." Korra corrected, laughing a bit as the old woman got a confused expression. When Katara finally realized her supposed mistake, Korra burst out laughing.

"Anyway, you should focus on your training from now on, right?" Katara said as the new Avatar was still distracted by the sights of the city.

"Yeah..." Korra murmured. She wasn't really enthusiastic about it, but she knew it was her duty as an Avatar. "Oh, by the way, did Aang undergo a training like mine?"

Korra's eyes widened as she finally put some attention at what was happening in front of her. A building was on fire, probably caused by fire benders, and some firefighters, water benders, were trying their hardest to put it out. While Katara reacted quickly and ran to help the men, Korra stood there, shocked at the sights of the crumbling building. The old woman noticed this, but didn't say anything, she knew it was natural for Korra to be paralyzed when she just went out to the real world.

The fire was quickly put out thanks to Katara's amazing water bending abilities. While Korra had already snapped out of her paralysis, Katara was asking the firefighters if they knew who had or could have caused the fire. They didn't even had a clue. Katara thanked them and went back to Korra.

"I think we should go directly to the air temple." The water bender said, earning Korra's attention.

"Y-yeah." Korra answered. She was still a bit nervous, but she quickly snapped out of it when she noticed Katara's serious tone.

The two women quickly walked through the city, as Tenzin's temple was all the way through. However, their way was disrupted once again, but this time it was because of a manifestation. It was not until she saw Sokka in front of the Council's building trying to calm the manifestation down.

Sokka was now a 70 year-old man, quite old for those type of things, but he still was the most important and popular member of the council, so he probably was the better option to do it. Katara still preferred her brother would have guards protecting him, but every single one was busy containing the mob.

"I should go and help my brother." Katara said, turning to look at Korra, who realized at that moment that said figure was Sokka, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Korra nodded at the woman's sentence, joining her to try and help them on the situation as the Avatar.

Katara's eyes widened as someone, apparently the leader of manifestation, went past the guards with the help of his followers. Sokka, who had his sword with him, took it off and pointed it towards the man. Katara ran, making the young girl follow her, as soon as she saw the man raising his hands.

The man yelled something before throwing a sai to the chief. The sword blocked the first one but failed to block the second one. The Chief's slow moves were still enough for him to prevent the sai from hitting any important organ.

Katara went absolutely mad as his brother was hit by the weapon. Some of the people within the mob would try to act as an obstacle to stop the woman to arrive to the entrance of the building. They failed, though, because the water bending master easily washed them away with the water of fountain that was in the garden of the building. Korra quickly followed before her and created big rock walls.

The leader of the manifestation quickly grabbed Sokka's sword while 2 of the remaining followers got ready to fight against the benders. Korra went aggressively against one of the men, quickly throwing water streams and fire bursts towards him. All of her attacks easily got avoided and then she was hit by several hits in several points of her body, making her unable to move.

Katara noticed this and decided to take distance, but she was interrupted before attacking as the leader beckoned his men not to attack her.

"Who are you?" The woman menacingly asked, not lowering her guard.

"I am the one who will lead our society to equality." He answered with a tone similar to that of a cheap politician.

"What equality? Isn't it already equal enough?" Katara asked back, relaxing her tone but still not lowering her guard.

"I search equality in all aspects, for benders and non-benders." The man continued his speech. "You, powerful people, seem to care more about the Avatar than really important issues such as power abuse in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation? You mean the most prosperous country in the world?" Katara replied as she started to get caught up in the debate.

"And the Earth Kingdom." He added. "It's not a secret to anyone that those fire benders were responsible of a 100 year-long war and the genocide of your husband's people."

Katara kept silence as she didn't really know what to answer.

"When will you punish the Fire Nation for what they committed?" The man strongly asked, showing true concern and interest on the subject. "When will you understand that the Avatar isn't necessary anymore?"

This last line hit Korra hard. While paralyzed and laying on the floor, she was still able to hear what was happening around her.

"The world has changed, society has changed." The man stated. "The world doesn't need the Avatar anymore. There is no war-focused world, there is no 'common enemy' anymore."

Korra started to follow the man's train of thought, getting closer to the conclusion that maybe he was right.

"Oh, wait, I know why you want to prevent the Fire Nation's punishment." The man raised his voice, turning it to the followers that hadn't been blocked by Korra's wall. "Your dear friend, the previous Fire Lord. That's why, isn't it?"

Katara's eyes became filled with indignation at this statement. Korra, who was still laying in the floor, immobilized, widened her eyes. The leader of the movement, while he wasn't sure of the veracity of such claims, knew that Korra, being as young as she was, would easily believe it.

"What are you talking about?!" Katara angrily replied. "We never supported any type of punishment against the Fire Nation because Zuko had the initiative to fix the damages made during the 100 years of war!"

"And yet they kept several of the colonies obtained during the war." The man quickly and trustfully replied, leaving Katara speechless. The man then grabbed a white mask that was hanging on the side of his belt. He put the mask on before raising his voice once again. "I am Amon, and I will lead Republic City to true prosperity."

One of Amon's followers threw a smoke bomb, helping them escape. As soon as several other smoke bombs were thrown, Toph arrived along with the police force, throwing down the walls that Korra had made with little to no effort.

"Is everyone alright?" Toph quickly asked with a serious and concerned.

"Sokka was injured." Katara hardly answered, coughing after finishing her phrase.

"Alright." Toph answered with a serious tone, feeling her surroundings and grabbing Sokka as soon as she felt him. Then, she quickly took him to a hospital.

Katara stayed to help Korra, grabbing her and taking her out of the smoke.

"Can you move?" The woman asked with a soft tone.

"No..." Korra answered. "Was that Toph? I wasn't able to see her."

"Yeah, she was Toph." Katara answered, smiling kindly. "I'll take you to Tenzin, then I'll leave to see Sokka, ok?"

"Ok..." Korra answered as she was being grabbed by Katara.

"Please be obedient with Tenzin, he can be quite a complicated person." Katara said as she walked as fast as she could through the people-filled streets of the city.

"Wait, a complicated person?" Korra said,, moving her head a bit.

"Oh, I see you're getting better, that's good." Katara smiled for a moment before going back to focus on their way.


	3. Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is now recovering at the hospital and Zuko arrives to visit him. Meanwhile, Korra starts her training on airbending with Tenzin as her teacher. Toph is out of Republic City as a meeting between the leader of the anti-bender movement and a mysterious airbender is taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this story recently!! But don't worry, I'll be updating it weekly, or at least I'll try.

The sound of Sokka's strong respiration, echoing through it, accompanied by Katara's angst. The legendary waterbending master lowered her head and played with her hair, as well as getting her hands to her face. She looked really young for her age, not to mention that her physical condition was way better than the one a 70 year-old should have. Sokka also had this same characteristics his sister had, although it hadn't really helped against the protesters or ever recently in any time he had to defend himself. This had now taken him to a bed in a hospital room.

Katara was totally stressed out, she had several things to care about now, several tasks to fullfil, several people to take care off. Aang was still in the southern air temple and is probably in great danger, while she still has to supervise Korra's training under Tenzin and make sure her brother didn't die. She also would now have to take care of the southern water tribe as the Chief, Sokka, was now unconscious and would probably be unable for some time before he could go back to his duties as the Chief of the southern water tribe.

Several hours had past since the attempt against the Chief's life, since the attempt against the entire southern water tribe's order and peace. Zuko, also a member of Republic City's council and representative of the Fire Lord, Izumi, had been notified of Sokka's situation. Katara knew that she should go for Aang too, but she just needed a moment of peace and maybe Zuko could help her with that, after all, he is Iroh's nephew. She was constantly checking her brother in search for any signs that told her he would be fine, that he would wake up and the recovery would begin.

The door of the room behind her opened, making her raise her head to look back and see who had just arrived, finding a familiar scar and beard. "So it was true..." Zuko moved to the side of the bed contrary to Katara's, his fire nation clothing making him look as if he still was the Fire Lord. His long hair danced as wind moved through and around it. "Where did he get stabbed?"

"It did not hit any important organ, but he still lost a lot of blood." Katara said as she lowered her head once again, making Zuko feel remorse and uncomfortable as he thought he'd caused his friend to remember the incident. As he was about to ask something else, Katara raised her voice, keeping her head lowered. "She's with Tenzin."

Zuko widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows in great surprise. Did she know him so well? "Am I really that predictable?" Katara laughed at this statement, finally raising her head. Zuko smiled kindly as she did. "Where's Aang, by the way?"

"He's hiding in the southern air temple." She answered as she turned to see Sokka, who was still unconscious. The ex-Fire Lord nodded in understanding. "I know you haven't really been able to meet recently, but I'm sure you understand the situation."

Zuko smiled nostalgically as he remembered when he used to hang out with Aang after resigning the Fire Lord throne. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll be able to see him again soon." Katara nodded in understanding, smiling back at him as she remembered the first time they were able to hang out after Ozai's defeat.

"Now that I remember, have you heard anything about Toph? Lin told me that she left the city right after helping me get Sokka to the hospital." Katara was a bit concerned about the metalbender, she did not want anymore of his friends to get injured or even killed.

"Hmm, not really, maybe she went to visit Suyin?" Zuko asked back as he kept playing with his beard, thinking. Katara kept thinking for a couple of minutes, each one that passes making her feel sleepier, before she finally fell asleep. Zuko took her to a sofa in the waiting room, then going back to check on Sokka for the rest of the night. "If anything happens to you, it surely will be rough, buddy." He laughed softly, getting his hand into his scar, remembering that time when Sokka told him about one of his girlfriends.

* * *

The air temple of Republic City had been founded by Aang several years ago, mainly because Aang wanted to stay close to the city. After Aang's sudden disappearance, Tenzin and his family took the place as their home, although Tenzin had never really left the temple. Tenzin had dedicated those years to teaching the ways of airbending to his children, Jinora being always the most talented of them. Tenzin always thought that maybe Jinora had inherited that talent from Aang, who mastered airbending at just 12 years old.

The day before, Katara, Tenzin's mother, had brought the new Avatar, Korra, to start her airbending lessons. This made Tenzin absolutely excited as he had admired his father all of his life, making him curious if he would admire that young girl too. To the airbending master's surprise, he would not get even close to feel such thing as admiration towards Korra, as she was just too energetic, the absolute antithesis to his father, even though both of them had some childish behaviors at times. Something made Tenzin quite uneasy, though, and this was Korra's apparent inability to do any airbending.

The airbending master had been thinking about the probable causes of such thing as the Avatar not being able to even use an element, but he always came up with nothing as not even history books presented such a case for any prior Avatar to Korra. This clearly frustrated the young woman, who had been quite disappointed for this, as she had been accustomed to her ability of quickly learning and mastering the elements of water, earth and fire. Tenzin wouldn't give up, of course, his lessons were just starting and Korra needed to stay both concentrated and motivatedn to be able to master an element so alien to her.

A day had past since Korra arrived there, and that day was the day when Tenzin's second lesson began. The airbending master reunited his children and Korra in the training camp of the island, where a platform with many gates on it. Korra raised her eyebrow as she didn't really know what the training would be about, she supposed that maybe it would help her have more delicate and relaxed movements or that it could involve enhancing her abilities of avoiding attacks, but in the end, she didn't know what to expect from airbending.

Tenzin spoke up as he pointed to the gates, focusing his explanation in Korra as the kids already had knowledge about it. "So, do you know what these gates are, Avatar Korra?" The young woman shook his head as she kept a clueless face, she would normally try to guess, but this time she preferred not to take any risks. "These gates were used for hundreds of years by the air nomads as one of the basic trainings on airbending." Tenzin threw an air blast to the gates, making them move quickly. He then entered and moved elegantly through the gates, avoiding every single gate as it was about to hit him. Korra's jaw dropped down as Tenzin went out of it without receiving a single hit. "Were you able to understand the procedure?"

Korra wasn't able to speak for some minutes, but she was finally able to open her mouth. "B-but... t-that's too fast..."

Tenzin and his children laughed a bit before the airbending master went on to clear that up. "Don't worry, the kids do it slower than I do, and you'll start at a lower speed than they do, obviously." Korra sighed in relieve as Aang's son confirmed it to her. "How about you try to do it?"

Korra just nodded before going in the gates, Tenzin threw a softer air blast, causing the gates to move. Korra sighed before going in, making Tenzin notice the great change the avatar had from a childish and energetic girl to a mature and concentrated woman. As soon as she went in, she was hit several times by the gates, being forced to go out of it, and therefore, failing the test. Korra stood up again and beckoned to Tenzin to throw another blast of air to the gates.

"Hmm, I don't think we can continue without explaining and teaching you the basics of airbending." Tenzin explained as he started to walk to another direction, beckoning Korra and his children to follow him. After some seconds of walking, they reached another building of the island, a big and ancient looking temple-like building. "This is a library made by my father. A Library that contains scrolls and books about airbending. "You should read a bit and then I'll teach you the physical aspect of airbending."

The young avatar frowned before nodding, accepting the task her master had given her. She sat down as Tenzin gave her some scrolls and left. "Ugh, I hate readiing."

* * *

Toph had gone out of the city after taking Sokka to the hospital during the manifestation of the equalists. She knew the city would need during this manifestations, as she already expected an uprising, but she still needed to make sure Aang was fine. Her instinct was guiding her through the forest, towards the Southern Air Temple. Her now black and grayish hair moved as the strong winds of the storm pushed her back. She decided to stop for a minute due to her starting to get tired, and as soon as she did she figured something: she wouldn't be able to go up to the temple as she was blind.

"Shit." Toph murmured as she hit the tree she was standing under. She sighed after the tree fell and decided to quickly go back to Republic City, she'd have to deal with the fact that Aang could be in great danger and she is unable to go there due to both her condition and responsibilities as leader of the police. She remembered the last time she held his hand, 6 years ago, smiled, lost this smile and went back on track. Toph had made a decision: she would protect the city until Aang was back.

Meanwhile, in the Western Air temple, Aang was meditating next to Appa, who was sleeping. As he thought of ways of handling the situation of the mysterious airbender, he couldn't avoid but to think of Toph and the other situation. This made him lose his concentration and fell down to the floor. Sweat quickly started to appear on his forehead the more he thought of the situation, making stand up and go to the entrance of the temple to take some air. "I have to focus on him, come on..." Then it hit him, he scratched his beard as he analyzed his idea more profoundly, finally reaching the conclusion he expected. "Can it be... that there were survivors to the genocide...?"

* * *

Walls surrounded the masked man that had attacked Sokka just some hours prior and his men. As they walked through a underground passage, a group of people awaited for them to arrive, one of them being a familiar figure with blue tattoos all across his body. Amon, the masked man, had lived almost all of his existence in Republic City, and he had experienced how hard it was to live as a non bender, which had guided him to his revolution against benders. He had promised himself to achieve his objective at all costs, and up to that point, it had taken him to negotiate with benders, contradicting his entire hate speech against this same group of people.

Amon was the first to see the tattoos on the man's forehead, most of it being hidden by his long hair, but some other tattoos could be seen on his hands. The man stood up, showing his black coat, which was hiding part of his gray and short pants. Amon greeted the men in the room as the tattooed man analyzed his gray uniform and white mask. The leader of the revolution sat down, glaring directly at the blue tattoos of the man. _Is this man related to the previous Avatar?_

The airbender fixed his messy and long hair before raising his voice. "That's quite a fancy uniform you and your men have." Amon nodded in response as a way of thanking the man about the compliment. "If you have such funding, then why would you need our help?"

"Do you think that any type of technology could ever overcome the abilities of a bender?" Amon tried to hid his annoyance at the airbender's messy and poor appearance from his tone. "We need benders' support on our movement."

The man stopped trying to fix his hair and moved to his beard, which had a similar form to that one of Zuko and the royal family of the Fire Nation. "Why would any bender support an anti-bender movement?" Amon became nervous as the man sitting in front hit the wooden table and started to glare intensely at him. The revolutionary got himself back together as he got ready to speak up. "Don't you come at me with the 'justice' excuse. Give me a good and real reason why benders would even care to support a movement like yours."

Drops of sweat went down behind Amon's mask at this statement, making him stay silent for over a minute. As the airbender was about to leave the room and order his men to kill the revolutionaries, the masked man raised his voice. "They will support our movement because-"

Amon was cut dry by the other man, admitting Amon sureness when he started the phrase. "Leave that for your speech." The airbender extended his arm towards Amon, offering to shake hands, which the revolutionary leader did. "I want to have immunity once you are in power and I also want a salary for me and my friends."

The revolutionary nodded in response, saying bowing at the man and leaving the room. The airbender just grinned confidently as everything went according to his plan. Aang was isolated in the Western Air Temple, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe was incapacitated and now the leader of a revolution in Republic City was his ally. _Now, the Fire Lord and the Earth Queen..._


	4. The Lost Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally achieves to actually bend air. Meanwhile, Zuko finds his sister after decades of searching.

Tenzin's beard moved as Korra was finally throw an air blast, although it was quite slow and weak. The airbending master smiled at this, congratulating his apprentice as his children cheered her up. It had taken her almost a week to achieve it, but she was quite happy and proud of herself to have done it. She turned to look at Tenzin, giving him one of her typical and iconic smiles. Aang's son was relieved when he was able to convince the young woman not to go to the pro-bending competition, promising her that once she finished her training, they would go to see one of the matches.

"I'm really proud of you, Korra." Tenzin said with a calm voice. "Now that you've started to airbend, it should be easier from now."

Korra was relieved when she heard this, sighing as consequence. Tenzin's children were all quite amazed by the abilities of the Avatar, but there was one that just couldn't stop fangirling at the young Avatar's achievements. Korra obviously appreciated it, but it still distracted her at times in which she was close to achieving something, but she still wasn't able to say anything as the girl, a prodigy herself, had gave her a lot of advice that helped her a lot in this of airbending. Jinora was the first one to go and congratulate the Avatar when she was able to airbend.

"Oh, right." Korra said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Now I have to do the gates thing, right?" As Tenzin nodded, Korra cringed and fell down. The simple thought of that test was just enough to scare her.

"Don't worry, you'll surely dominate it in a couple of days." Jinora kindly said as she helped Korra stand up.

"Yeah, I guess..." Korra was about to tell her master that she needed to rest for a bit before continuing her training, but she was interrupted by the calm voice of him.

"Alright, let's start now, shall we?" The airbending master raised his eyebrow as he noticed Korra's tired and defeated expression. The young woman nodded, starting his walk towards the gates.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked, getting a shrug from his children, which made him suppose she was just tired or something.

Several hours went by as Korra constantly tried to go through the gates, but she would always get hit by one of them and, therefore, thrown out of the platform. Tenzin tried to explain the movements and technique to her, but he then depended only in demonstrations as Korra learned better by seeing what she had to do. The young avatar was close to accomplishing her goal several times, but the gates were just too close to each other. Finally, she gave up after receiving a strong hit from one of the last gates. Aang's son finally decided to end the training session there, telling Korra to rest.

* * *

After Lord Zuko resigned his position as the Fire Lord, her daughter, Izumi, assumed the throne and, therefore, the tensions and decisions her father had taken before her. Ozai's son left the throne after his mother died, fortunately peacefully, but it still was a hard day for both him and Kiyi. The previous Fire Lord moved to Ba Sing Se with her wife, Izumi's mother, Jin, who Zuko had reunited with after dealing with the search for his mother. After starting meeting Jin, Zuko dedicated his life on searching Azula as he wanted his mother to reconcile with his sister, but he was never able to do it and his mother died thinking that her daughter hated her.

The main problem Izumi was to face, were the tensions caused due to Zuko not liberating all the colonies the Fire Nation had acquired during the Hundred Year War. Naturally, the first moves she did as the Fire Lord were getting the colonies ready for their return to the Earth Kingdom and offering the citizens of the Fire Nation that lived within this colonies to go back to their homeland. This obviously gave Izumi some resentment from her citizens, but in the end gave her a better reputation from the eyes of the other nations. Little did she know that such decisions would directly affect a member of her family.

Within one of the colonies, several of the rebels that once aspired to overthrow Lord Zuko, had found a refuge, a safe place to live a peaceful and normal life. This colony consisted of many cities, so they normally chose not to live in the same city or town so that they could easily avoid the suspects of the police. On the smallest town of the village, the most important refuge of them all lived, after many years of suffering and being mentally broken, a normal life. She had found a man that loved her despite how broken she was, a man that took care of her when she needed it, a man that gave her the positive attention she had lacked during her childhood and puberty. She was now a married woman, she had a son; she had found peace and she had been able to grow old peacefully with a humble family.

This peace was suddenly interrupted when she heard about the Fire Nation giving the colonies to the Earth Kingdom. Although what really made her nervous and anxious was the fact that the police would go to each town and city to check if the citizens wanted to leave the colonies before they were given back the the Earth Kingdom. Even though she had changed her name and had grown old, she knew she was pretty much recognizable by anyone who had seen a portray of her. After giving it some thought, she took the serious decision of telling her husband who she really was, just hoping for the best.

"So, what did you needed to talk about?" He kind and softly asked, giving her the comfort she needed to talk about that topic.

Azula's golden eyes became more serious. "I have something to tell you about me..." He got a bit startled by this sentence, but he left her to take her time. "I am a member of the royal family of the Fire Nation." She declared as her eyes filled with hope and fear at the same time. "I am princess Azula, sister of Lord Zuko."

Her husband's eyes widened in utter shock as he processed what she had just said, but then this shock turned into concern as he remembered hearing about that name before. "You mean the one who took Ba Sing Se...?" Azula nodded hesitantly, as the fear in her eyes started to overcome the hope that also inhabited them. "Why didn't you tell this to me before?"

"Because I was afraid of how you could react, afraid of losing the life I had struggled so much to get." Azula quickly answered, her anxiety increasing as she wasn't able to see the acceptance in her husband's face.

"Come on, Zil, you have to be joking, right? There's no way you are a war criminal... right...?" He then remembered that beautiful golden color of her eyes, which reminded him of a really distinctive characteristic of the royal family; the same golden eyes.

Azula's hopes had been destroyed by just that question; she was broken inside. Her husband had just talked about her as a war criminal, the monster she had considered herself to be for years. Maybe she had to pay for her horrible actions for the rest of her life, maybe she couldn't run away of her problems, maybe she didn't deserve to be happy. Her face fell down to hide between her legs, where she started dropping tears, just like she had so many years ago right before her coronation as Fire Lord.

"It can't be..." His shock filled his voice as he thought of how he, his son, and his son's family would get punished by the police of the Fire Nation. He was now forced to make a difficult choice: leave the woman she had loved for so many years behind or risk their lives and stay with her. "Zil... what should I do?"

Azula, or actually, Zileza, raised her face to watch his husband's conflicted expression, which only worsened as she revealed her saddened and broken expression. He noticed how she really feared the fact of losing her current life. As he was about to speak up, their son entered the room with a quite excited face, making his father notice that he shared the golden eyes of his mother.

"Someone has come to see us, mom!" He said with a really enthusiastic tone, noticing her mother's sad expression as an old man entered the house. Razim, Azula's son, quicky moved to her side, embracing her with one arm as the other man took a seat away from the family.

"Zuko..." Azula said as she looked in utter shock how her brother was sitting in front of her right in her house. Zuko gave her a kind and empathetic smile, his eyes filled with happiness.

"It's been a long time, Azula." This statement confirmed the news that Rakkok just so wished to be a lie. Azula wiped her tears before speaking up.

"Leave us alone, please." The two men moved to another room, leaving Azula and Zuko sitting in front of each other, each in opposite sides of the room.

"He has the same golden eyes than we have." Zuko said with a soft voice. "He has some resemblance to you."

“I’ve heard that a lot...” Azula said with a calmer tone. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve worked to find you.” Zuko said with a kind of melancholic tone in his voice. “And yet I failed to do it before mom died.” 

“Oh... she died...” The princess didn’t really know what to answer that with, mainly because she never really got to have a good relationship with her mother.

“Anyway,” To Azula, his scar was just exactly the same even after so many years without even seeing their faces. “Why were you crying?” His expression became serious.

“I told him who I really was,” Azula made a fake smile, trying to hold the tears back. “And he seemed not to accept it.” She got her hands to her face as she sensed she was about to break. “Did you tell my son who I am?” 

Zuko kept his same position, as well as his calm tone. “Well, I just told him I needed to see you, although I did tell him we had the same eyes.” 

“Oh you idiot.” Azula said, causing Zuko to start laughing. 

“He seemed really happy about it, don’t really get why you husband did.” The previous Fire Lord thought of raising his eyebrow, but remembered that due to his scar, he wouldn’t be able to. 

“Because I’m Azula, the war criminal, and my son doesn’t really know who Azula was.” She remembered the time she took Ba Sing Se. “It’s not the same as being Zuko, the war hero.” 

“I don’t intend to offend you or anything, but if he isn’t able to accept who you really are after so many years married, then I do not see how you can stay with him.” He said with a warm voice, showing an honest concern for his little sister. 

“It’s understandable for him to hate me; he is from the Earth Kingdom, after all.” She insisted, trying to have all the guilt thrown at her. 

“And many years have past, yet he doesn’t care if you are his wife or not.” He replied. “After all you’ve gone through, you deserve to be forgiven.” 

This last words from her brother made her feel loved, but this time from a member of her family. She laughed out of honest happiness as some tears dropped from her eyes. “You sound like our uncle.” 

Zuko joined her laughter after she said this. Both brothers caught up on their lives, finally finding peace between them and inviting them to move with him to Ba Sing Se, to take care of their Uncle’s tea shop. “Well, wouldn’t be a bad way of living my last years, honestly.” 

“Alright, although you’ll have to take care of it with Jin, as I have recently been very busy, so yeah, sorry.” Zuko laughed nervously as he received an angry look from his sister, then changing into laughter as her brother’s face was just too funny for her. 

“I still can’t believe you did not marry Mai.” Zuko smiled awkwardly as he wasn’t able to respond appropriately. 


	5. Challenge completed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally succeeds in the Airbending gates test. Meanwhile, Zuko gets his sister's family to Ba Sing Se.

A week had gone by since Korra started the gates test once again, and she surely was exhausted and frustrated as she still wasn't able to achieve it. A week ago, after failing to complete the test, she had spent some time in the night to follow her favorite pro-bending team, the only one she really knew actually, the Fire Ferrets. Unfortunately, they were eliminated after a horrendous game by them. Korra thought of it as a signal from destiny, to tell her that she would never be able to overcome the gates challenge, although Jinora would always tell her how stupid that assumption was.

Tenzin had promised that when she succeeded in the gates test, he would give her permission to assist at the games of the Fire Ferrets, and actually, Tenzin mentioned something about taking his own family, too. After her team was eliminated, the dream of watching them had been lost, as well as her motivation, which was nearly non-existent by now. Like any other day, she had to train, therefore, try the gates once again, and so she did, with nearly no wish of doing it, but surely feeling calmer than she had in the tries prior to that.

Tenzin received her in front of the gates, just like any other day, beckoning her to proceed after she was ready, the kids being as excited as they always were even though she always failed. She took a deep breath before starting, sudden determination getting into her, maybe it was frustration, maybe it was part of learning from her past mistakes. She blasted air at the gates, causing them to dance at the rhythm of Korra's air current. She took another deep breath, noticing a certain pattern in the rhythm the gates moved, and entered the platform in which the gates stood in. Her moves, as elegant as the one of an airbender, were in perfect harmony with the violent but somewhat calm movement of the gates. Korra didn't even noticed when she had crossed the platform, achieving what she had been trying for days, what she had been trying for hundreds of times.

As she opened her eyes, the amazed and excited faces of Jinora, Ikki and the little Milo received her, immediately bursting in cheers as the young Avatar noticed what she had just done. It didn't take long for Korra to join the party the kids had just created, shouting along with the kids and sometimes even louder. Tenzin reached her, a prideful smile decorating his peculiar beard, applauding the amazing performance of Korra. Aang's successor rushed to hug Tenzin out of satisfaction and happiness for her achievement, to which he answered by accepting her hug, although it felt quite sudden to him.

"Your performance was simply amazing." The airbending master said as his pride couldn't be hidden in his face. "Congratulations, Avatar Korra." He got his fists together and bowed in a way of showing respect to the avatar.

Korra just gathered her arms behind her neck. "There's no need to be so formal, Tenzin." Korra said with a relaxed tone. "But I appreciate your congrats, truly." Korra then seemed to have remembered something. "If I'm not mistaken, the final of the pro-bending tournament is played in two days, can we go?" The young woman's face appeared to be the one of an excited kid that was asking his parents to buy a toy for her.

"I don't see why we couldn't, after all, you completed the test of the Airbending gates." Tenzin said with pride still in his tone.

Korra and the kids started to cheer once again, although Korra had hoped that his team would be able to get to the finals, but she was still happy that she would be able to see the final match.

"You can rest tomorrow, it has been an exhausting week for you, after all." The airbending master said, smiling afterwards, before leaving to meditate.

The Avatar couldn't believe that those words were coming out of Tenzin's mouth, but she just accepted it and went forward with it, as she started to think of what she could possibly do tomorrow. She finally decided to go and explore the city some more, maybe he could buy some new clothes as the ones she had been wearing were a bit overused and smelly. Korra asked the kids if they would like to go with her, and they nodded excitedly in response, what led Korra to go and ask Tenzin for permission, although finding Pema in the way. In the end, Pema gave Korra permission to take Jinora and Ikki, as Milo was still too young.

Korra was ready for the next day.

* * *

Zuko's happiness was unmatched at the moment, she had finally found Azula, the part of his family that had been missing for years, the part of the family that left an empty space in it. The ex-Fire Lord wanted desperately to tell his uncle about what he had achieved, but unfortunately, he died a couple of years before his mother passed away. "Maybe in the other life." He murmured as he took Azula's son in his same dragon. Zuko's red dragon was accompanied by other three dragons, a blue one, a green one and another red one.

While Iroh had been Fire Lord during the search for Ursa, he had ordered that the dragon's remaining, four at that time, were protected and declared as national symbol of the Fire Nation. They were able to get two dragons of the four there were, never finding the other two as Aang and Zuko never revealed their location, and with those two, the species was succesfully recovered, now being aroung a hundred individuals. Aang had done just the same with the flying bisons, and it surely made Iroh happy. Now, dragons were mainly used as transport for long distances by the citizens of the Fire Nation.

The scarred man had stayed for a day in his sister's house, catching up with her, before the dragon's arrived to take them to Ba Sing Se, where him and his wife now lived, taking care of the tea shop his uncle had left behind. He had laughed a lot during the ride, as Razim went absolutely crazy from the excitement he felt while riding a dragon, although he was the only one from the family to have enjoyed the ride, as Azula and his husband, Rakkok, seemed to be uneasy about the ride. The guards that rode the dragons were being as careful as they were with their ride, demonstrating their experience flying the majestic flying creatures.

After some hours of flight on dragons, they finally arrived at the capital of the Earth Kingdom, where the Jasmine Dragon reigned as the most famous tea shop in the city. Azula wasn't sure that taking care of her uncle's business would be the most exciting of things, but she figured that it was the least she can do to compensate her uncle for what she did before.

They finally arrived at Ba Sing Se, the city Azula had taken over after a hundred years of war so many years before. The princess admired the great conditions the city now had, better than she remembered. She turned to her side as she heard a voice calling for Zuko, it's owner being Jin, who went running to hug her husband after days of it seeing each other. Azula waved at her shyly, getting a kind and playful wave back at her, then turning to her husband. Rakkok bowed at Jin, who just shook her head before speaking. "There's no need of formalities, I'm just a regular citizen of the Earth Kingdom." She smiled widely, as she grabbed and held her husband's hand. "Please come in." She said as she beckoned her guests to enter their house.

Azula still had a doubt, something to ask to her brother. "So, Zuko, if you leave here now, why don't you wear clothes from here?" She pointed at her brother's Fire Nation uniform, appearing as if he still was an important part of the government.

"Oh, that's because he still works as the representative of Izumi in the council of Republic City." Jin cheerfully explained as she served the food in the table of the kitchen, where Zuko and their guests were sitting. "He's still a very busy man." This time, the woman's smile seemed to be a forced one, which Zuko quickly noticed and got concerned about. The representative stood up and helped her wife serve the rest of the plates left. "Anyway, how has it been recently? Has life been great?" Jin asked with a wide, and now honest, smile. Her green eyes seemed to be used to happiness, as her brown, now turning grayish hair just denoted the start of their aging.

Azula drank a little of the jasmine tea her brother had just served, then, she gave a look to the fruit tart Jin had baked for them. "It's been quite good, I can't deny that." The princess said, giving a try to the tart, finding that it was delicious and quickly eating the rest.

Razim had already finished his piece of tart, although he had not liked the tea as much as he'd liked the tart. "Well, I've just found out that I'm a member of the royal family of the Fire Nation, so that's amazing." He forcedly drank his tea in order not to make the hosts uncomfortable.

"You aren't. It doesn't work that way..." Rakkok replied, as his son's excitement vanished, at least until his Uncle interrupted.

Zuko shook his head in denial, remembering Kiyi in the process. "He's Azula's son, he's a member of the royal family." The scarred man explained. "If it didn't work like that, my daughter, the current Fire Lord, wouldn't be a part of the royal family, as Jin isn't from the Fire Nation.

Rakkok remained silent for the rest of the meal.

* * *

The elections of governor in Republic City are close to arriving, as by next year, the new general governor will assume power. The elections aren't the only thing that a candidate has to go through for achieving power, as the council of the four nations has to approve the candidate as worthy of holding such a charge. Since this rules was installed in the election system, the council had not rejected a single one candidate. The council, which is integrated by Zuko, the representative of the Fire Nation, Tenzin, the representative of the air nomads, Sokka, the chief of the southern water tribe, Kanno, the chief of the northern water tribe, and the earth Queen's representative, Meng Fu.

All the members of this council had been watching all the candidates closely, and this meant their projects, campaigns and public activity. The candidates this year were three: Ruong, the same man who was the current governor of the city, Lalin, a pro-Fire Nation politician, and Amon, the anti-bender activist that had been gathering lots of supporters recently. Sokka's absence would normally suppose a problem, but as Katara offered to substitute him temporarily, it didn't matter much.

Zuko and Tenzin had some trouble with Amon's radical views, and so did the Earth Queen, and therefore Meng Fu, as well as Katara. On the other hand, Kanno wasn't all against Amon, actually, she agreed in many of the points Amon gave, and that obviously caused tension within the council. Even in spite of the great relations the southern and northern water tribes had been dragging throughout the years, mainly coming from Sokka's efforts towards unifying the two water tribes, this disagreement could affect said relations.

Recently, members of the Triple Threat Triad, the biggest and oldest triad of the city, had been killed, each day increasing the number, and Tenzin, having heard many of Amon's speech, was quick to make assumptions. He reached to the police, where Lin and Toph confirmed him that there had been no activity from the police related to capturing or killing members of the Triple Threat Triad. Tenzin quickly ordered a secret investigation of Amon and his men, which Toph accepted with nearly no hesitation.


	6. Pro-bending final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pro-bending final match is interrupted by Amon's speech.

After a free day, which she used mainly to rest, Korra had been taken to the stadium to see the final of the pro-bending tournament of Republic City. The stadium had been recently built, becoming one of the most modern buildings in the city that united the four nations. The last 20 years had signified great advancement and progress from the hand of Future Industries and the city's government along with the council. Now, Republic City was closer than ever to achieving the objective of becoming more advanced than the Fire Nation's Capital City.

Tenzin had taken his family and Korra to the stadium with the help of his flying bison, as it always was the most reliable transport for him. After a quite calm and satisfying trip, they arrived at the stadium, leaving the bison in the park next to the stadium, where it lied down a tree to sleep until it's friends came back. The group went to the stadium, and in there, Tenzin revealed that he had gotten themselves special seats, the seats only really important people got. This made Korra event more excited than she already was, running as fast as she could to be the first one to try the seats. She was followed by Jinora and Ikki, as Pema kept Milo by her side due to him still being too young.

Korra was the first to arrive, noticing that in the seats right next to them was Hiroshi Sato, the president of Future Industries, who noticed the presence of the Avatar and kindly smiled at her. He had been the responsible of creating electric power with machines, as only the most talented firebenders being able to actually bend electricity made the use of benders complicated. Not long after, Tenzin and the rest of his family arrived at the seats, each taking one of them. The airbending master noticed the presence of Hiroshi Sato, waving at him without much excitement.

After little more than five minutes, although it felt like five hours to Korra, the benders members started to get in the arena, gathering in a formation different to the normal one. For Tenzin, pro-bending disrespected the true essence of bending and killed the artistic and cultural aspects of it, but he had decided to keep his promise and give it as a gift to his pupil for her great effort and considerable progress. As the pro-benders started to go to opposite sides of the arena, many people started to stand up in different places within the public, as they were planning something. For Tenzin, who noticed this suspicious movement, it would be a strange thing to do considering the space between the seats of the audience and the arena, which had water right at the bottom.

The airbending master's eyes widened at the same time Hiroshi Sato seemed to have a subtle smirk on his face as Amon went out of the arena, saluting the people of the audience. People cheered him up as well as some others booed him, although these last ones being the minority, the activist was already very popular in the city and was the main candidate for becoming the new governor. Tenzin thought of what a weird move it was for him, being the anti-bender activist he was, to give a speech in an event dedicated to bending, although getting distracted out of his thoughts due to the intense movement all along the seats.

Behind Amon, eight masked guards with an uniform with similar colors to the one of the same Amon, came out, dispersing all around their leader. The pro-benders were nervous and anxious as who they had seen in the recent days to be one of their enemies was standing at just scarce meters from them, rounded by armed guards. The masked activist raised his hand in an imposing gesture to make people go silent, achieving his objective and proving once again his leadership skills.

Movement finally stopped as specific people adopted specific positions all around the audience's space in the stadium. "Good night, inhabitants of Republic City, and welcome to the final match of the pro-bending tournament." Amon said with a strong and yet calm tone. He was a man that was always conscious of things in his behavior and speeches that could make people confused. "I know that some of you might be asking yourselves why I am giving a speech during an event that promotes bending, and it actually has a quite easy answer." His tone got stronger from here, but it still kept it's calm aura. "Contrary to what the _opposition_ says and believes, I am no anti-bender activist, I just am a humble citizen, just like you are, that wants to give the non-benders the rights they lack and deserve."

Tenzin's attention was now totally focused on the activist, as his question had gotten answered in the initial part of the speech. On the other hand, Korra was shocked and nervous to see the man that had attacked Sokka, who up until now remained in the hospital, weeks before. Pema just stared at him with some prejudice from the distance. Sato also seemed to be quite interested in the speech, as he was clearly paying attention to it, even from the start.

"Actually, I have some respect for benders, even though, taking on count the several things I've had to go through from a really young age, I should despise them and see them as monsters, but I don't, because I don't copy behavior that I don't approve of in the first place." Amon got ready for the big part of the speech as it got closer by the second. "I respect them even though I've come to discover horrible truths about them, truths that, unfortunately for them, I consider necessary to be known by the public."

This last line made Tenzin uncomfortable, imagining all the things he could possibly say and yet still be believed in by his followers, people so loyal to him that the airbending master was sure they would do, say and believe anything that came out of his mouth. Korra was just unsure about the man, but she couldn't forget what he had done to Sokka, getting ready for the worst possible thing to come out of his mouth.

"These truths are so many that while I prepared the speech, I struggled to choose one, but finally came to figure which was the one with more relevance in recent history." Tenzin raised his eyebrow in total ignorance of what the man could possibly say, taking on count that the last 60 years since the end of the war had been filled with peace and progress. "Benders have always controlled important global decisions, which gives them the power to lie and make things go on their favor, causing them to become more powerful as non-benders continue to get poorer and more miserable. One of these cases was the Hundred Year War, which started with the supposed genocide of the air nomads. This war is probably the one that caused more loss and despair to the world in general, but, as always, the non-benders received most of it."

Tenzin had already realized the horrible thing the activist was about to say, his face turning into one filled with utter shock. "And I regret so strongly to tell you that all of these tragedy was for nothing, as the genocide of the air nomads did not happen." Gasps now flooded the stadium as even his supporters were horrified at what he claimed. Pema put one of her hands in Tenzin's shoulder as his face turned from shock, to horror, to fury in a matter of seconds. "I know this can be shocking, but, remember, the air nomads were never a numerous population, explaining the absence of these people in recent years. And I won't lie to you, I never would have guessed such a thing, but I have got proof of what I'm saying, as it also got presented to me." Amon used his hands to introduce the public to a group of people that came out of the arena, just as he and the pro-benders standing behind him did.

Several male and female air nomads, all dressed in the typical clothes of their culture, all tattooed with the typical blue arrows that went all through their bodies. Finally, one man came out of the arena, and although he was dressed in the typical clothes of the air nomads, he seemed not to have shaved his head as his long, black hair got to his shoulders. "Take this as a proof of my loyalty as a partner." The man said with a tense and mad tone as he walked next to Amon, as, internally, he was absolutely outraged by having to deny the genocide. As he arrived next to his friends, all of them performed an elegant demonstration of airbending, making Tenzin's eyes to widen as much as they could.

"As you have seen, these noble air nomads have decided to cooperate with our cause and help as evidence to proof that the genocide is no more than a lie." Amon triumphantly said, being followed by loud cheers and rounds of applause, which caused him to raise his hand once more as the airbenders went once again down the arena, exiting the place. Korra's, Pema's and Lin's, who stood behind the family, faces were filled with shock at such a strong statement and evidence. "Tenzin, member of the council, son of Avatar Aang, the son of the hero of an unnecessary war, is one of the main actors in the lie of the air nomad genocide, currently." Amon pointed at the special seats, where a shocked Tenzin was left speechless. Hiroshi Sato turned to him with a disappointed expression.

Korra abruptly and angrily stood up after getting herself together, determination filling her blue eyes. The jump she took was enough to take her so high that it was hard to believe she was an ordinary bender. She made use of airbending to push her forward in order to reach the arena. Still in the air, she raised two gigantic streams of water from the bottom of the arena, using them to throw all of Amon's guard down to the giant pool of water from the bottom of the space between the arena and the audience. The young Avatar's landing was concluded by a stream of air that helped her have a better landing. Korra's blue menacing eyes now glared at the activist, who was now alone. The pro-benders became calmer as the Avatar had intervened.

"You talk about how much you love and support non-benders, but-" Korra was interrupted by the confident masked activist.

"And I do." He simply declared before beckoning her to continue.

"Then why did you attack Sokka, a non-bender, and almost killed him a couple of weeks ago." Korra replied, gasps and murmurs were heard all around the arena. "I, as well as Katara, his sister, and Toph Beifong, the chief of the police of Republic City, are witnesses of the attempt against his life."

"Isn't it curious that all the witnesses are benders? What is the necessity to bring down a mere candidate to governor? Is it that you fear to lose power?" Amon accused as he kept his composure, contrary to what the Avatar did.

Korra was about to attack the masked activist as several benders started to fight Amon's men in the audience section. The young avatar was quickly joined in the arena by three young men, that began a coordinated attack Amon, who easily dodged all of their hits. She was quick to join them in the coordinated attack, adapting to the pattern they were following and causing Amon to start blocking instead of dodging. The three young men were benders, really talented and coordinated ones, which made Korra suspect of them being pro-benders. One of them, the one with short and black hair and orange eyes, was a fire bender, and was joined by another black haired although green-eyed earth bender, and a long and black haired blue-eyed waterbender.

Amon was quick to understand how difficult his current position was, deciding to take each one of them out little by little. The masked activist bent his back over, dodging a fire blast from the avatar that was directed to his face, which caused it to hit the young firebender, burning his arm and making him fall over from the arena, leaving only three more opponents to take care of. As Amon was still bent over, he used his arms to support his body as he pushed the earth bender with his feet, managing to get some distance. He used the extra time he had, as he was now only being attacked by two benders, to chi-block the main points of the waterbender, leaving him unable to fight. He low-kicked Korra immediately after his previous move, chi blocking the avatar as she was still falling to the floor.

The earthbender was now alone against the great threat the masked activist had shown to be, and even though he had seen how the avatar was beaten by him, he decided to keep fighting. Several pro-bending earth slates, more than before, came out of the arena, clearly aimed at Amon. The politician dodged and blocked them in stylish ways, which caused the earthbender to throw even more and faster, causing the slates to run out in no time. The young man now saw in shock how the man that had beaten the avatar got closer to him. Amon was hit by an unexpected water stream that came from the pro-benders that were participating in the final and, in consequence, the activist kicked the earthbender out of the arena, now aiming his attention in the pro-benders.

Meanwhile, Tenzin was evacuating people from the audience, helping them avoid the confrontations that were currently happening all around the stadium. The air bending master could've never imagined the match to go as bad as it went, even less the denial of the Air Nomad Genocide. Having seen the trust people had in Amon, as well as his charisma and the proofs against the genocide, had caused him to accept that they had lost against him. For Tenzin, Amon had already won the popular elections and there was nothing the council could do, as the council would probably be overthrown if they were to deny the charge to the masked activist. Thanks to the efforts of the police, the evacuation was successful, giving him time to actually stop and analyze the situation, It was at that moment that the airbending master noticed the defeated avatar laying in the arena as Amon fought with great dominance against the pro-bending finalists.

At that moment, Lin and two of her squadron's members joined the fight against the activist as soon as the last of the finalists fell defeated. As a reaction to this, Tenzin used an airbending stream to reach the arena, joining in the struggle to contain him. The airbending master was actually able to lay several blows with his air streams, always remaining alert about Korra's security. With his already overwhelming opponents, and him already being too tired after defeating at least nine talented benders, the avatar included, the masked activist opted for retreat. In a risky movement, he chi-blocked one of the policemen that accompanied Lin, getting a space within the formation to escape in. He threw himself into the pool and left the stadium through one of the exits at the sides of the pool, along with his guards.

"How skilled do you have to be in fighting to be able to defeat the avatar, eight skilled benders and fight on par with the police and the last airbending master?" Lin asked with a surprised tone, checking on the Avatar one more time.

The way she had referred to him made him have a slight chill, mainly because he was perfectly conscious that his father was still alive, although he also knew that Lin and her sister were ignorant about it due to Toph deciding not to tell them about it. "I guess he is a chi-blocker as skilled as Suki, maybe even superior to her." Tenzin remembered her aunt as he spoke, wondering if she would have visited

"T-Tenzin..." The tired voice of Korra spoke behind the airbending master, who quickly turned to her. "H-help them... too." She pointed to the earthbender that had been helping Korra before, who was helping the firebender that also helped her before to walk.

The firebender, higher than his seemingly friend, had quite a serious burnt in his arm, as the earthbender was only wet. Tenzin beckoned the earthbender to leave his friend as he offered to carry him himself. "What's your name?" Tenzin asked as he was already carrying his friend in his shoulder.

"I'm Bolin, and he is my brother, Mako." He answered, although he hesitated to answer as their recent and past collaborations with the Triple Threat Triad. "And that unconscious guy is Hasook, a friend of ours."

"Oh, I've heard about you... You are members of the Fire Ferrets, aren't you?" The airbending master asked with a curious tone as he remembered Korra being excited while talking about her favorite pro-bending team, them.

"We were, sir, the team got disbanded after the elimination." Bolin said with a sad tone.

"Nevermind that, what matters now is that we take all of you to the hospital, come on." Bolin nodded in response to this, as he asked to himself if they would have to go back to the Triple Threat or if this would turn into a new opportunity of living.

They exited the stadium as he carried his brother, Tenzin Korra and Lin Hasook, as the other members of the police carried the rest of the people that had been defeated by Amon.


	7. Council under attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The equalists attack the Council Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So I'm back! After a week hehehe, but anyways. I hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, all the credits go to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino.

Weeks had gone by since the attempt against the chief's life, and it had not been until now that his recovery was over. As if it was something about perfect timing, the elections were getting closer, and Sokka had just recovered in time to fulfill his role in the council. Either way, the council still was unsure if they'd be able to prevent in any way the victory of Amon and the equalists, as the incident in the pro-bending final had been enough proof to Tenzin that the population would inevitably choose the masked activist. And even though their vote could still prevent Amon from rising to power, the chances of a revolt and the destitution of the council were still a possible outcome to take on count.

Shortly after Sokka's recovery, Zuko arrived at Republic City along with his daughter, who now had asked to be included in the council, just as Sokka was.

"I mean... that's kind of my job." Zuko complained as he and his daughter were escorted through the fire nation district of Republic City by the Kyoshi warriors, who after the war started to act as guards for important people.

"I think it's time for you to retire, father." Izumi answered with her typically calm tone, which often reminded the scarred prince of his beloved uncle. "Mom has been quite lonely since you have been so caught up with work, and you aren't even Fire Lord anymore."

"I know, I know." He lowered his face as shame filled his golden eyes, knowing that his daughter was right. "I guess you're right, maybe I should retire after these elections."

Suddenly, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, Suki, interrupted the royal family's conversation, which annoyed Izumi, although not Zuko, who was quite a close friend of hers.

"Lord Zuko, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." she smiled widely and nervously. "Could I leave for a moment to check on Sokka?"

"Umm, aren't we supposed to meet him in the council building?" he scratched his gray and long hair as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but, you know, he's been in the hospital and all." Suki replied.

"Oh, I thought you knew he's already out of the hospital." Zuko smiled as he explained.

"Ah, I get it then." the old and yet fit woman said, bowing at him in signal of respect. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation."

"There's no need for such formalities, we're friends af-" Zuko's eyes widened as he was cut out.

"Ahem." Izumi glared at her father, who already knew and feared said glare.

"Oh, yes, sorry." a drop of sweat went down his smiling face as his friend left the conversation and continued her duties of escorting them.

"I'm happy you've decided to retire, it is for both your own good and my mother's." the Fire Lord said, with a little smile on her face.

"Yes..." Zuko tried to seek for another topic to talk about, as they still had some time before arriving. "Um, how's Iroh been?"

Izumi turned to look at one of the buildings with the style of architecture of the fire nation. "I haven't seen him in two years. I don't know." Her voice seemed too calm for what she had just said.

"I see..." Zuko was quite saddened by this, but he then thought of his granddaughter, thinking of her as that little girl he once met. "What about Zarah? I haven't seen her in a while, to be honest."

She turned her seemingly peaceful eyes at his father, shaking her head after doing so. "No, you haven't, and she does miss you." Izumi smiled slightly as she started thinking about her daughter. "She's been good, always interested in studying and practicing her bending." As she remembered her daughter's blue fire, she remembered her aunt and the news that she had received some days ago. "Oh, and what about my Aunt? How is she?"

"That's right! We haven't talked about that." Zuko scratched the back of his head. "She's better than I ever expected her to be, and I'm really happy for her." he noticed the council building as he continued to speak. "Her and your cousin are staying with your mother in Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se?" Izumi asked with a confused tone, as she never liked the idea of the royal family living there, never even when it was the old uncle Iroh who did.

Outside of the building, Sokka, Toph and Tenzin waited for the arrival of the Fire Lord and her advisor. Suki rushed to hug her husband, kissing him after several weeks of not doing so. Toph thought that they were lucky to be able to kiss the ones they loved, as the blind earthbender would still have to wait more time to be able to do so herself. The Kyoshi warriors, now guided by another warrior, dispersed all around the building.

"Hey hey, we need Sokka to be concentrated today! Don't distract him like that." Zuko joked, only achieving silence. "If Sokka said it, you would all laugh..."

"Anyways," Tenzin raised his voice. "We have to go in to discuss about the elections."

* * *

During Tenzin's absence in the air temple island, Pema was treating Mako's burnt as Korra and the kids helped Bolin and Hasook with their own recoveries. Korra had been impressed by the benders, who had bravely fought against the threatening Amon, even when she, the avatar, was beaten by him, and as if it wasn't enough already, those benders were the ones that formed part of her favorite pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets. The pro-benders were awake, although they had woke up just recently, as they had remained asleep after being brought to the island.

"Hey, kids," Korra whispered, although not being discreet at all, "did you know that these guys are pro benders?"

"Really?" Ikki asked enthusiastically, as she had heard all the amazing things the young avatar said about them.

"Yep, and from my favorite team." Korra pridefully replied, taking a small smile out of the pro-benders.

"The ones that lost in the first round of the tournament?" Jinora asked, raising her eyebrow as she did.

Korra cringed at this question, remaining silent until Hasook spoke up. "Uh, thanks for helping us." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah! We were in serious trouble," Bolin said, laughing nervously, "I guess fighting Amon wasn't a good idea."

"You still were amazing!" Korra cheerfully replied, getting grateful laughs from Bolin and a happy smile from Hasook. "But... why did you fight against Amon? I mean, he kind of hates benders, but there are benders that also support him, a lot, actually."

Hasook looked away, now laying his gaze in the window of the room that guided to the bay of Republic City. Bolin scratched his head, not being able to hide his discomfort.

"Because we are against him." Mako was the one to answer the question, although he seemed colder than the other two benders, who sighed in relief.

"Then you're our allies." Korra said as she gave them a reassuring and excited smile.

_Allies?_ Pema thought as she treated the firebender's burnt. "I hope we don't reach the point in which we have enemies and need allies..." Tenzin's wife said, a concerned expression on her face.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm sure dad will solve the problem!" Ikki assured, confident in her father, to which Jinora added a nod in confirmation.

Hasook eyes trembled, as they had been told by the Triple Threat had told them that the council would probably be unable to stop Amon's rise to power, as people were already planning to overthrow them if they rejected the masked activist. Mako just lowered his head, not wanting to ruin the girl's hope on their father. On the other hand, Bolin nodded in reassurance, as he still had some faith in the council.

Korra and Pema noticed the benders' reactions, which made them suspect that they were hiding something. The young avatar nodded as she gave the girls a reassuring smile, while Tenzin's wife smiled kindly at them.

"He probably will." Pema replied, her voice filled with softness, while she started to bandage the firebender's arm.

"Amon will go down, take that as fact." Hasook added, his confidence noticeable in his voice.

* * *

By this point, several years had passed since Aang started his exile, which had made him go through severe moments of loneliness, but fortunately, he was occassionally visited by his wife, whose company he appreciated. During this exile, Avatar Aang had spent his time reading, meditating and training; increasing his abilities in all aspects. He had also started to try metalbending, which actually came from boredom more than true interest in the sub-skills of bending. Although most recently he had spent more time playing with Appa, who had been Aang's biggest friend in the temple.

Recently, Aang had been attacked by an unknown airbender, him having turned into his meditation's main thought. He constantly asked himself if he had never been the last airbender, but he just denied that to himself, as it hit him hard to think that he had suffered so much unnecessarily. The Avatar ended up forgetting the matter and leaving his internal debates behind, as he had to focus in something else than his origin and their possible relation. Aang believed that he shouldn't be too concerned about him, given his seemingly lacking ability in airbending, but for some reason, he had the perception that maybe he was suppressing himself.

Suddenly, the projection of his predecessor appeared in front of him, standing and with a serious expression. Aang stood up as soon as he noticed the old avatar's presence, maintaining his calm aura.

"It's time to go back, Aang, tensions are rising and your presence is needed." Roku explained, playing with his long and white beard as he did.

"What about me being 'dead'?" The air nomad asked. "The fact that almost everyone believes me dead can suppose considerable trouble."

"I don't think there'll be any negative response from the people, but if you believe it necessary, you can just hide your identity and use just one element to hide who you are." Roku suggested, getting a nod from his successor.

"I'll take precautions, but it is possible that people won't react all that bad." Aang said. "Should I start going right now?"

"It's preferable." Roku replied as he nodded.

"Then it's settled." Aang said as he turned to Appa, who stood up since it noticed the presence of Roku. "One more question, what exactly is going on that my presence is needed?"

"You have always known that there is a threat since the day you didn't die, am I mistaken?" Roku said before disappearing.

"Yes..." Aang answered, getting on Appa and getting ready for the trip. "Alright, Appa, we're back in action."

The flying bison exited the air temple at a great speed, going higher and higher and turning to the direction where Republic City was. Aang remained sitting on the saddle of the bison, his legs and arms crossed, his eyes closed and face calm. It had been a while since he fought against a serious opponent, but that last fight against the mysterious airbender gave him enough evidence that his level was the same.

* * *

"Oh, dad, before the meeting starts..." Izumi said, gaining her father's attention.

"Yes?" Zuko turned back to his daughter. "What do you need?"

"You had to deal with rebels during your period as Fire Lord, right?" Izumi asked, continuing to walk as she didn't want them to be late for the meeting, as the rest of the members of the council were already on the council chamber.

"Yes, have you been treating with the same problem?" Zuko asked back.

"Mhm." Izumi said before the body of a Kyoshi warrior was suddenly thrown to the hall. The Fire Lord was quick to react, getting in her fighting stance and throwing a fire blast in the direction from where the body had been thrown.

"Let's go in the chamber, we have to inform the rest." Zuko said, running as fast as he could and noticing that age was starting to affect his form.

The Fire Lord and her father reached the chamber, finding Suki speaking to one of her warriors and the members of the council with concerned faces, most turning at the duo of royals standing in the entrance of the chamber.

"We are under attack." Izumi stated, receiving nods from the members of the council.

Suki's subordinate finally left the place, giving place to the leader of the warriors to turn to the council members. "We'll have to evacuate you immediately." She said. "The building has been invaded by Amon's men."

"Where will we go?" Meng Fu asked as he took his glasses off, leaving them in the table.

"I cannot die, my people will fall into crisis, so you better evacuate us immediately!" Kanno said, hitting the long table as he stood up.

"Calm down, the evacuation has already started, we just have to wait until my subordinates confirm to me that the way is clear for you to escape." Suki explained as she remained alert for any possible threat.

The sound of someone falling down to the floor suddenly filled the room, being followed by Zuko's horrified face. The old man turned back to find the responsible, a man with a gray uniform and a gas mask. "How dare you...?" Zuko asked as his hands were covered with raw and powerful fire. The man with the gray uniform tried to escape, but he suddenly found himself covered with fire and slowly burning to death. While this happened, he went back to the chamber, kneeling down and hugging the body.

"Oh... no..." Sokka said to himself as he saw the picture of his old friend hugging the body of his daughter.

"B-but how?" Tenzin asked as he looked at the horrifying state the body had been left after receiving a thunder directly at her abdomen.

One of the Kyoshi warriors returned to the chamber, informing that the route had been cleared for them to escape. "Lord Zuko, I'll have to ask you to come with us."

"Why her?" Zuko asked, ignoring Suki.

"Zuko, please." Sokka asked, his tone shaky and clearly affected by the death of Izumi. "We need you to survive."

Once again, they were ignored, which forced the Chiefs of the Water Tribes to grab him by the force and take him out of there. "Please understand that you need to stay alive." Sokka said as he was just overwhelmed by the situation.

Surprisingly, the ex-Fire Lord did not resist, remaining calm and with his head lowered as he was taken by the two Chiefs. The council members followed Suki, being able to watch the intense battle that was being held between the Kyoshi warriors and Amon's followers. The activists used several skills of bending, some others used electric weapons and some others chi-blocked. After a couple of minutes, they were out, safe and sound.

* * *

In the palace of the Fire Nation capital, two members of the royal family, along with the guards, were taking care of the palace during the absence of the Fire Lord. Kiyi, Zuko's half sister, and Zarah, Fire Lord Izumi's youngest daughter, were in the palace. Zarah was a passionate reader, which was the main reason that she had spent the entire time reading, although training also formed part of her daily life. On the other side, Kiyi had spent the entire time trying to get her grandniece's attention.

"Come on! Won't you train with me?" Kiyi asked as she scratched her grayish hair. "Remember that your mother won't be here for a couple of days!"

"Aunt Kiyi, I already told you that I want to finish this book before we train!" Zarah replied, not taking her gaze away from the book.

"Ugh... what is it about, anyways?" Kiyi curiously asked as she sat down in the chair that was in front of her grandniece's one.

"It's about the story of a boy from the fire nation that becomes a great firebender and even teaches the avatar how to firebend!" Zarah excitedly replied.

"Huh? That's too simple!" Kiyi said, crossing her arms.

"I mean, it sound simple, but believe that it is amazing!" Zarah explained.

"Anyways, tell me when you finish so we can train, I'm starting to get bored." Kiyi said as she stood up.

"Oh, before you go," Zarah got the last word she read so she could remember where to continue reading, "you think mom will be away for too long? I'm already missing her, if I'm being honest."

"Um, I already told you that she will be gone for probably a couple of days, don't worry about it." Kiyi explained. "And anyways, you'll be here with me! What's better than that?"

"Yeah, you're right." Zarah laughed at her aunt's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was today's chapter!
> 
> I hope you liked it, and remember to leave any opinion or feedback in the comments if you consider it necessary.
> 
> See you next week with the next chapter!


End file.
